


Изнемогающий

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, Language Abuse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Наступит день и даже штат Миссисипи, изнемогающий…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изнемогающий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с кинк-феста: "Майкл обнаруживает, что за время его отсутствия в его номере/трейлере/квартире кто-то побывал. Дальнейшее расследование и найденные улики наводят его на вполне определенные мысли относительно личности интрудера. Майкл устраивает засаду"

Майкл не относился к тем занудам, у которых для каждой вещи было отведено своё грёбаное место. Но то, что пачка сигарет вместе с журналом были скинуты на пол, нельзя было не заметить. Здесь кто-то рылся, здесь, блядь, кто-то копался в его вещах, запускал свои грязные лапища в его рубашки, трогал его журналы и сигареты. Майкл проверил бумажник – на месте, мобильник он брал с собой. И если это был не вор, то кто ж, чёрт его дери, кто? И нужно ли было подымать шум?  
Хоть бы какая-нибудь улика. Хоть бы что-то, что намекнуло, кто и зачем здесь ошивался. Но такое было возможно только в кино. Маловероятно, чтобы вот так просто Майкл нашёл, допустим, пуговицу этого мудака или лоскут ткани от его пиджака.  
Майкл нагнулся, чтобы подобрать с пола свои рубашки – скинул их тоже, вероятно, этот неизвестный мудак, – и наткнулся рукой на бутылку. Початую бутылку виски. Майкл повернул её этикеткой к себе. Бутылку грёбаного шотландского виски, сраного, мать его, шотландского виски. Это было даже не смешно.

– Эй! – возмутился Джеймс, когда Майкл втянул его обратно в трейлер за капюшон.  
Сбежать у Джеймса не получилось. Засада дала результат: вот он, оборзевший шотландский улов, бился в руках Майкла и, отбрыкиваясь, шипел.  
– Можешь это как-нибудь объяснить? Ты совсем охренел, Джеймс?  
– Да ничего особенного, Майкл…  
– Сначала я хотел просто подойти и спросить прямо: «Какого хрена, Джеймс?». Но решил убедиться, вдруг мне показалось. В этот раз понятно, ты пришёл за грёбаным виски. А до этого за чем, твою мать?  
– Виски? – Джеймс моргнул. – Я совсем забыл о виски.  
Это становилось всё интересней. Значит, в этот раз не за виски. А за чем, чёрт его дери? Майкл отпустил Джеймса, но загородил путь к двери, явно показывая, что так просто свалить ему не даст.  
– Вот как? Что ты здесь искал? Сколько раз ты тут, вообще, был?  
Джеймс поморщился, будто этот вопрос приносил ему страдания.  
– Если посчитать, получается три. Три раз. Сегодня – два, и вчера вечером – один.  
– Три? – переспросил Майкл. – Три сраных раза? Может, соизволишь ответить? У тебя какие-то проблемы? Вдруг что ты можешь мне всё рассказать. Я же твой друг, Джеймс.  
– Нет, проблем нет, так недоразумение. Я даже не знаю…  
– Блядь.  
– Я присяду?  
Джеймс, не дожидаясь ответа, сел на стул, закинул ногу на ногу, положил руки на колено. Тяжело вздохнул.  
– Вчера вечером, – начал Джеймс. – Я всё знаю, непрофессионально, да, не спорю. Я выпил, немного, совсем немного, самую каплю. Захватив виски, я пришёл к тебе, чтобы поговорить, больше о роли Чарльза, его идеологии, Лютере Кинге. Знаешь, он говорил, что сила, которая может превратить любого врага в друга, – это любовь...  
– Чарльз, что ли, нёс эту хрень?  
– Лютер Кинг, – покачал головой Джеймс. – Но тебя не было. Я ждал долго. Даже отставил виски в сторону и, вот видишь, забыл. Потом я прилёг. Увидел твой мобильник, в нём камера, я сделал несколько фотографий. Так, покривлялся, ради шутки, – Джеймс с опаской взглянул на Майкла. – Сначала. А потом, знаешь, за всё это время, что мы здесь… Сексуальное напряжение надо было как-то снять, я думал о будущем мутантов, Лютере Кинге, просто отдай мне свой мобильник, я всё быстро сотру, как будто и ничего и не было, будь другом, просто…  
– Погоди-ка, не гони так, – прервал его Майкл, стараясь переварить в голове услышанное. – Я правильно понял… сексуальное напряжение… Ты тут дрочил на Лютера Кинга и будущее мутантов? И снимал это на мой мобильник?  
– Можно и так сказать, – поморщился Джеймс. – Отдай мобильник.  
– Нет, – ответил Майкл. – Ты что несёшь? Ты не охренел, Джеймс?  
– Да ладно, Майкл, с кем не бывает, – снова поморщился Джеймс. – Будь другом. Пожалуйста, Майкл. Майкл!  
– Сотру я эти фотографии, ладно, – внезапно согласился Майкл.  
– При мне?  
– Нет, твою мать, – отрезал Майкл. Он был просто обязан сначала это посмотреть. Что Джеймс на самом деле снял. Что Джеймс делал с его мобильником. Лютер Кинг и мутанты – вот так Майкл и поверил в эту чушь.  
– Ты не будешь смотреть?  
– Нет.  
– Точно?  
– Я же ещё не выжил из ума! Выйди из моего трейлера, Джеймс.  
– Ты не думай, что это какой-то намёк, ничего это не значит… Кстати, там и видео тоже есть, удали, пожалуйста, и его! – крикнул он, прежде чем Майкл вытолкнул его наружу и захлопнул дверь.  
Ещё и видео, блядь.

«Дру-уг… мой, – запинаясь, сказал Джеймс. – Перефразируя Лютера Кинга, скажу…»  
– Да ну, – Майкл нажал на паузу, вытащил зубами из бутылки и выплюнул пробку, сделал глоток виски.  
«…однажды, дру-уг… мой, мутанты и люди смогут сидеть вместе за братским столом», – продолжил Джеймс, когда Майкл опять включил ролик.  
Картинка пропала, но быстро вернулась вновь: Джеймс просто поднял руку с мобильником, чтобы, ма-а-а-ать твою, было лучше видно. «Наступит день и даже штат Миссисипи, изнемогающий…»  
– Да ну, вот это да, блядь, – Майкл сделал ещё глоток виски и отставил бутылку. Он дотронулся до пряжки ремня и замер. Он же не будет на самом деле это делать? Он же, в отличие от Джеймса, в здравом уме, совсем не охренел?  
– Да чёрт с тобой, – сказал Майкл и расстегнул ремень.


End file.
